


My Silver Dragon and Queen?

by PrincessL94



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon shifters, Dragons, Drama, I don't know what I'm doing, Jealousy, M/M, Main pair KanamexZero, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Zero, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Mpreg, Please Don't Hate me First Time Writting a FanFic., Romance, Sweet Kaname, alpha Kaname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessL94/pseuds/PrincessL94
Summary: I'm Not Good At Summaries, so Forgive me Everyone Not Summary for NowThis is A story about a Silver Dragon Name Zero and a Dark Dragon Name Kaname.Zero Is a Special Dragon, Since silver Color Skin It's Rare in The Dragon Race,-ON HOLD-





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone! This is My first Fanfic.  
> I have Read Lots of Fanfics and I love them all !! The once I have Read in this past 2 Years :3
> 
> So I'm Trying to To write Some Since I'm Always Making Stories in my Head and also is like I'm Reading a Bed story to myself.  
> I'm Bad at Fallowing Plots xD So It Will Take me Time to write Another Chapter so be patient Please.
> 
> Warning: There will be a little angst In the first Chapters. Also, I have seen and Read Both anime & manga About Vampire Knight.  
> Also Very very Shorts Chapters. I'm Trying my very best.
> 
> I do not Own Vampire Knight nor it Characters.  
> Only The Plot if that what you can Call it xD That If it's a Story with a Plot <\--- That I don't know if it's or not. oh well Mew
> 
> Oh, By The Way, Everyone in this Chapter are in they Dragon Forms.

It's all started When a Zero Returned to its Cave. Covered in Blood for Killing his own Mate. are you maybe asking why did he kill his mate? Well, his Now Dead Mate has killed his own Offspring. Leaving A very Fragile Zero Now Lying Down Looking at his Dead Offspring's Crying his Heart Out, But He has to get out from that Cave and Land. Since it was forbidden To kill any other Dragons or Their Own Mates It's was a Law that if A Dragon Kill his or her Own Mate they will be also Killed. It Was a Very Hard Decision For the Dragon to Leave that Place he once calls Home, where he Thought that he will Start a Family and Raise his Own Offspring' s Only to Come home and found them Death on their Little Nest where he has left them asleep while he was out Hunting their Meal. His Two Beautiful Babies Dagon now Lifeless Laying in a Travel Nest The Dragon had Made to Carrying and Protect them From any other kind of Danger. He Flew through The Night Sky Looking for a Place to Bury His Offspring.

 

Two Days Had Past since the Day He Flee From His Home Land, Taking his Offspring's with Him. Zero Has Spot a Beautiful Island, Carefully Flaying Down to said Island He collapses Once He touch Ground. Taking all the Strength he has Left to lift His Big and Heavy Body, One Goal In his Mind Looking for a Place On this Beautiful Island to bury His Offspring. Taking Careful Steps so he does not Collapse he Enters a Forest unaware of a Pair of Brown Eyes Looking His way.

 

* * *

 

On the Center of The Island Was a Lake, and a bunch of Caves around it. It was more like a Huge Mountain with a hole in the middle. A  young Brown Dragoness Running through A Big Cave Looking for Her Brother.  Why Looking Through you may be asking?? Well, the Cave was More of a Maze then a Cave. Once she has Spot Her Brother. She runs to him Screaming at top of her lungs "Brotheeeeeeer!!!" Her Brother turn his whole body to Look At her  " Yes, My Dear Sister. Do you Need Anything?" Said a Dark Dragon With Red Color Eyes. Looking at his Sister for any kind Of Injure since The Dragoness has been Playing outside of the Cave.

 Taking Deep Breaths The Young Dragoness sat in Front of her Brother Looking at his Eyes. Once she has recovered from The Marathon she had. She Spoke, "Brother There's a Silver Dragon on The Island" in the Moment she says a word a Group Of Dragons Enter the Cave Each of them with a Prey in their Jaws. She prays to any Gods out there That None of the does Dragons Had Hear Her. But Luck was not at her Side this Time around when One of the dragons Speak. "What Did you Say Lady Yuki?" he Said before Yuki could replay The Dragon Interrupt her  "Did I hear Right? That There is a Silver Dragon on the Island"  He was about to ask Again When another Dragon Smack Him on the Head.

"Shut up Aido Show some Respect, To Lady Yuuki, " Said a Dragon with burnt-orange eyes and brownish-orange Skin to his Cousin.   "OW!!. Why did you have to hit me, Kain!" Aido Said to his Cousin. While he Rubs the Back of his Head with his Tail.   "Shut it you moron" Spoke a Dragoness " You deserve to be Hit. "Now Quite or will Kill you" she gives him a Dark Stare that could Kill anyone on the Spot.

On the Distance Of the Cave, they could Hear a Giggle from a Certain Dragoness and someone Clearing His Throat. "Now My Dear Yuki. Would you Like to explain what Happen? And What part of the Island is that Dragon?." The Dark Dragon Told his Sister.   "Well you see, I was Taking a Walk On the Other side of the Island, not to Far From here" Yuki Started telling him what she saw and how did the Dragon come to be on the Island. "Kaname he Collapse when he land on the Island, The Dragon Also look so sad and Broken, pickI also think it was Traveling for Days. it also has Injures on it Body but what was more surprise was that it took all it will Power to stand up, it picks up like a Travel Nest On it Jaws and went to the Forest, maybe there were babies Dragons on that Basket!!" Yuki Told the Last part with an excited Voice. "Mm" Was the Only Respond Kaname Gives "Very well I will Take Care of this My Self." 

Kaname Move from the Spot he was while listening to his Sister. Once he was at the Entrance of the Cave he Looks back and told to the Other Dragons to Look after Yuki while he was Out Searching for This Dragon and it Offspring Since her sister it's so Excited to Meet Them. No Dragon Was Brave enough to Enter This Island, This was getting Interesting to Kaname.

* * *

 

On the Left Side of the Island Not to Far from the Main Cave

**ZERO POVS**

_' Why, why, why, why WHY!!!! '_ Zero said like a Mantra Every Time he started to Dig on the ground to make a Hole so he could bury his Offspring's. "Why Did you have to **Kill** them  **KAITOOO!!** They were just Babies, our Babies, My Babies  You did not Deserve them you took them Away from **ME!!** " he whimper, Looking at the hole where his two Babies Now are Bury he collapses near the Place where they were.  Looking at their tiniest Bodies, Taking a Breath He Blows some Ice winds. Making a Crystal around the two tiniest Dragons Once done he Invoke his Rose Vines to make a cocoon around the crystal.  He did not notice the other Dragon that was seeing and listening everything he Said's

" I… You kill my Babies and I Kill you. Bastard!!, If I Died Here I will also hunt you on the other Side of this World I kill you Again and Again!!" Zero Started Crying Now that he was Remembering  His son and Daughter Laughing while playing with his Tail.  Trying to get up on trembling paws Zero Collapse Once Again now Fainting from all the exhaustion and a Broken Heart.

**Kaname POV**

Kaname Walk Slowly To The silver Dragon Who now Lays Unconscious in the Ground. Taking Every Single Detail of This Beautiful Dragon. _WOOW!! He is so Beautiful_ , He Then Frowns in Displeasure. all The Wounds on the Dragon's Body. Kaname also Saw That the Dragon has a Broken Leg, Blood Was now Coming Out of The wounds. Now In Panic Mode, He crunches to the Ground and Makes his way To the Dragon Stomach. Moving His Head Slowly so He does Not Make more Damage on the Wounds. Once Half of his body was on The other side of the Dragon, he stands up Carefully. Adjusting The silver Dragon on his Back.

" Well Now let's go Home, " Said Kaname to the Unconscious Silver Dragon That now Lay on his Back. He was not Letting Go of this Beauty. He will make Everything in his power to win him.

He saw The Cocoon Of vain Now Bury on the Ground Making His way to it so He can take it with Him Once he Studs in front of it, The Vines were Attacking Him. Backing out, he was Looking with wide Eyes How the Vain Were Coming out of the ground Making a Circle Round itself. With a sigh, he took one last look at the silver dragon on his back and Start Walking in direction t his cave.

But What Kaname Did not Know was that it will be Hard to win Zero Broken Heart.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero Story and Introduction Before He Escape From his Birth Homeland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let see how this Chapter do :3  
> Warning: I'm Bad at Writting and spelling.  
> also, I'm not Good at Following plots so forgive me if the story does not make any sence. I'm Trying my very Best.
> 
> I'm Introducing Zero on this Chapter Also, Telling how Zero Come to be In Kaname's Territory or more like it.  
> I will Start with Name, rank, age, etc... and then The introduction and last the Story.
> 
> I have to Give Names to Zero Offsprings. Since I'm Going Back to where Everything Started.  
> Zero's Daughter Name: Airi  
> Meaning: "White Jasmine"  
> Age: 2 Years/3Months
> 
> Zero's Son Name: Hikaru  
> Meaning: "Light or Brightness"  
> Age: 2 Years/3 Months
> 
> Kaito Is in this Chapter xD

**Name:** Zero Kiryuu    

 **Age:** 19 Y/O 

 **Gender:** Male      

 **Species:** Dragon

 **Siblings:** Ichiru Kiryuu

 **Clan:** The Kiryuu Clan

 **Rank:** Royal Prince   **(Omega/Alpha)**

 **Mate:** Kaito(Dead) / None

 **Offerings/Cubs:** 2 (Famale &Male Both Dead)/ None

 **mythical Animal Companion:**  unknown ( Will Appear late on )

 

The Name is Zero Kiryuu I'm a Dragon-Shifter, A Very Rare Dragon Species Since My Skin Color is Rare Between Dragons and Also Because I have more Elemental Powers Then Other Dragons and Because I'm From **The Kiryuu Clan** One Of the Powerful Dragons That ever exist. 

I'm Know As The Next King, Queen, or Empress among The Dragons. Also, _I'm **A prince!!** and That Sucks Men I Hate My Life Because I'm A fucking Prince Not just Me also My Twin_ But Not one Know About Him since he is in a far Away Land where Only I know where it's.He is Begin Protected By Female Dragons. Why Females?? Well, He and I Are very very Special I mean Very Special Dragons. Even though We are males we can have Offspring/Cubs of our own with other Male Dragons.

So That's Why he is Protected By Only Females, No any Females Dragons, They are warriors Dragons, Me, on the other Hand, does not need the same Protection has Him so I'm On my own.

I was A Very Carefree Dragon, Sweet, Kind, Also Very Playfull With others. Until I was Force to Bond and Mate with A Dragon That I Did not Love or care for. Just Because I'm A Fucking Omega That does not mean That I'm The same as the Other Omegas in this Land. I'm Not a Submissive on both My Human Self or my Other Half, My Dragon Form. I don't need anyone to protect me nor someone who things That I will submit to them.

 

In our race, There are three Types Of Bonds. The first One is and Oath Bond, The Second Is The flying bond, where two dragons need to descend from a top of a high Mountain and lock our tails together and let go before we hit the Ground The Third one Mating Mark, Where the Dominant male or female will Bite the back of our necks.

Did I mention Why I did not Submit to Any Dominant? If I did not I will Tell you why. well, I Have Alpha Genes in me, I'm Not your normal type of Omega. So I do not submit to anyone Unless is my Soul Mate, The one I'm supposed to be bond Even Before I was born into this Word.

 

In My case, I only did The first Bond, The oath Bond. Even though I did Mate. I did not Allow to be marked by this Dragon.

Now Let me tell you what Happen Before I Escape From My Birth Homeland.

* * *

Two Beautiful Dragons Were Playing Around A Silverette Dragon, Laughing At Every Little Thing that Pass By them. Zero now Moving his tail to get their Attention, Once both Cubs Saw Their Mother Tail They Start Attacking His Tail. Smiling at his Cubs Zero Relax Still Moving his Tail so his Cubs play with it. This is Something Zero always do before he Goes hunting. Knowing that he has two Energetic Cubs, This is how he take all their energy Away. Once he knows that they are exhausted he stand up " Come on Little ones, It's time for your nap" He pick his Daughter by the Tail. Waiting for his son to follow, He flinches when he Feels small Teeth's on his Tail.

Looking Over his Shoulder He Saw his son Bitting his Tail Now Lock to it.Zero rise his Tail Up seeing that his son is Asleep he move him to place his son on his back. Trying to move his tail from his son's mouth but to fail. He starts Moving to his Cave, Once inside he put his Daughter on the little Nest That he Make before they were Born. Now Moving his son from his back to place him in the Nest. He tries to Free himself from his son's Mouth but he Fails Once Again. 

"Come on Hikaru, My Little Light. Let go Of mommy Tail" Zero Told to his Sleeping Son. Sighting He tries to Nuzzle his Son Cheek But seeing that did not do the trick. he sat Down. he saw movement from the corner of his Right Eye.

"Mommy?" Said his Half Asleep Daughter. "Yes, my Dear Airi?" he told his Daughter.

"Let me Help you" Airi Told Him. Moving toward her Brother she put her Tail on her Bother nose. Once her Brother smells her Tail, he moves to it and Bites her. Now lock on her tail, Airi whines once she feels that her brother stop Bitting so hard. She Relaxes and Curls next to him. Now also falling Asleep. 

 

Zero, On the other Hand, Saw with an amused Expression how His son let go of his Tail, to bite his sister Tail now. That was Something new to Zero. He try Everything so his son Could let go of his Tail But fail. Only for Is Daughter to come Help him by Just putting her Tail on his Brother's nose to let go of His. _WOW, That Was Fast._ Zero thought. Licking both of his Cubs cheeks. he moves to the Cave entrance Taking a look over his shoulder he Smiles at his two Cubs.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

**"ZERO!! Where the Fuck Are you!!"** He Screams at the top of his Lungs. Entering The Cave where he could Find his Cubs Asleep in their little nest. he approaches Them Looking at them with disgust and Hate.

 ' _all_   _Because of this Fucking Cubs  I can't breed Zero Again!! but that will change, once these cubs are gone I will make zero mine once again.'_ Doing circles around the nest in his Human form. he took ten Step back and transform to his Dragon Form. walking once Again Toward his Cubs Nest He extracts his claws from his front paws.  Digging his Claws on his Cubs tiniest Bodies he Saw how they start to wake up from their Nap.

"Da... Dad... Daddy?" Both Cubs said at the same time. Looking at their Father with Cloud Eyes. Fear, Horror, and sadness.

Kaito Move Forward Lowering his Head, he opens his Mouth and Bites his little Daughter neck Loving how she screams of Pain and how she struggles to get Free from his Jaws. Now Bitting with lots of force he hears a Loud Snap, He smirks to himself loving that Sound. He Drops his daughter on the nest. Now moving to his son Doing the Same thing to Him.

Once Both Cubs were Dead He moves towards the Cave entrance. sitting outside cleaning the Blood on this Claws and mouth. Feeling a Great Pleasure Now That He Had Kill his Cubs

 _Now to wait for My Beautiful Mate. This time he will give me The Five Offsprings That I want or more not just one or two Fucking Cubs._ Kaito Thought to himself Feeling Proud at his accomplishments.

But what he did not Know was that he was about to Unleash Zero Beast.

* * *

**Zero POV**

Now Walking towards his Den, with a deer on his Jaws smiling knowing that it was his cub's Favorite food. now his Den on sight he Saw Kaito near The Entrance of his Den

 _What is That Bastard Doing here? He is not_ supposed _to be here until the cubs were old Enough to See Him. I Don't Like this._ Zero Know that Something was Wrong. Dropping the Deer on his Jaw He make his way towards Kaito

" What Are you doing Here?" He said in a Low Voice." I come to see you and the Cubs My Love" Kaito Answer

"Love? Love my Ass you Bastard. You Know that you're not Allow to Come Near me Or the Cubs while they are still young" He told Kaito with a Growl. " Oh, Zero You Don't Know Anything, do you? My Love?"Kaito Said with a Smirk.

Zero Has Bad Feeling about all this. "What do you Mean Kaito?" he asks." Well, Since I was not Satisfied on having two Cubs Only, I did what I need to Do" He Love that Expression on Zero Face full of Horror and Fear.Zero Now Running to his Den. he enters Looking toward the Place he had Left his Cubs. His Heart Sank and Broke to millions of pieces. Once he spots his two cubs Laying Lifeless on their Little Nest. Walking to the nest on shaking legs He flops Down. Now Laying near the Nest. his mind was Blank, He was Crying. Looking at his cubs. ** _I should not Have left, I should not Have left the alone!!_** he screams on his mind. Feeling Someone on top of Him. he was Back to his real self. taking everything around him. 

He Knows what Kaito wants and he will not Allow Himself be touched Again by this Cruel Dragon on top of Him. Now his Full Ire was released from his Body, he Lifts his head and bites Kaitos Neck and Trowing him out of his Den. With a loud thud from Kaito Body, he lifts Himself and starts Walking towards The entrance once outside he saw Kaito trying to get up. Once he stood up Kaito saw his mate Releasing a Dominant Aura and a powerful at That. He was now sweating from Fear. _HOW can he_ release _a Dominant Aura if he is a Submissive !!_ now Trying to get Away from his Mate. Knowing that he had Enrage his Mate by Killing his own Cubs. but what he did not know was that Zero now has a Wall of Vines Around them self.

 **"Where do you think you're Going My Love?"** Zero Said in Husky Voice  **" did you think That I will let you get away from killing my cubs, our cubs. you will pay with your life KAITO!!"** He pounces on Kaito and pins him down to the Ground. Kaito Extracting his Claws striking Zero on the Face. Zero Moving Back and putting himself in a Fighting Stance. Witting for Kaito to stand up he took charge once again. Only to be evaded by Kaito and Crashing against his own wall made of Rose Vines. 

Once Zero is on the Ground Kaito took advantage to attack zero. Bury Their Claws on Every part of Zero Body just to Draw Blood from the wounds he had makes on Zero Body.

Zero struggles To Free himself. he hit Kaito with his Tail sending Him Towards the Wall of Vines.Kaito Picking himself up looking saw with Wide Eyes at Zero Entire Body. Lots of Ice Peaks forming around his body. Kaito Move Away from Zero only to be Strike by The Ice peaks on Zero Tail. two big Ice peak now Embedded on his body. Kaito Could not move anymore he was too weak now laying on the Ground Looking at zero with Fear and horror.

Struggling with Himself, Zero move towards Kaito Stepping on his body Looking at Him with Fury in his Eyes. Feeling all kinds of Emotions going trough his body. Lowering his head to Kaito Ear he spoke. " Well, It's Time to Said GoodBye to this World **My Love** " he said The last words with lots of venom in his voice.

"Wait, Zero Please!! don't do this. don't do it. Forgive me, love" Kaito Plead to zero to not kill him. But Zero Was Gone From this world when he enters his Den to saw his two Cubs Laying Dead. Now Moving Toward his Mate Neck He Bites Hard not paying Attention to Kaito's Plead and Screams. Bitting even harded until he heard a Snap. Dropping his mate neck he walks towards his Walls of Vines. once outside he enters his Den. picking up his cubs and putting them on a travel nest. once that done he hears a lot of voices coming towards his Den know what will happen to him. 

He picks The Travel Nest and starts getting Away from his Den. once he was far Away From it he flew toward the Night Sky Never stopping to take a rest or Eat he want to be Far Away from his HomeLand Even though he is very wounded and has a broken leg. he travels for 3 days never resting. Now miles Away from his Homeland he spots a beautiful Land. 

 _' This is a good place. lets now go and find a place for you two to rest in Peace my Beautiful Babies, Remember That I will always Love you both. My "Light" and My "White Jasmine" '_ he Told himself and to his two Cubs.

But what Zero did not know was That that land was now inhabited by a group of Dragons and also a Very special Dominant.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since Kaname found Zero on his territory.
> 
> But our beloved Zero has not Awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I'm Back early of course :3 thank god I did not stay Long. on my grandma house. Yes, I love my Mima(Grandma's Nickname) But to be surrounded by Kids agh I was going to kill myself Lol and my Aunts and uncles telling why I still have not found a Boyfriend or why I have not married Yet and bla bla bla bla. 
> 
> I will Edit Chapter 1 and two I make some mistakes. also, I forgot to add something on Zero Introduction.
> 
> I hope this Chapter makes any Sence Remember that I suck at following Plots. and I'm not good with my English.
> 
> Kaname Iner Circle Dynamics and Ranks ( all of them are Warriors)  
> Seiren( Alpha)  
> Ruka(Omega)  
> Rima(Omega)  
> Kain(Alpha)  
> Senri(Alpha)  
> Takuma (Omega)   
> Aido (Alpha)
> 
> Also I will Explain Somethings My Fic is a little Diffrent. since is a Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega
> 
> Alphas Are not allow to breed or for a bond with any Omegas. ( Only if they they find their soul-mate then they are allow to mate without permission)  
> Unless is given permission From A high-Rank Alpha. ( Prince or King )  
> Omegas do not Go In Heat Like does in an Omegaverse or in Other Fictions.   
> In My Verse. Omegas only Goes In to Heat Once they are bond with they partnes or when they found they soul-Mate.
> 
> Also The Omega/Alpha Dragon can Be a Male Only. since male Omegas are very rare in my verse I mean very very rare. lets said like you can find Like 1 to 3 omegas in one single place. There are a lot of Female Omegas.
> 
> By the way, I will Start Another FanFic but this will be about werewolves xD It's a KanamexZero and maybe another pair :3

**~*KANAME INTRODUCTION *~**

**Name:**  Kaname Kuran

**Age:** 22 Y/O

**Gender:** Male

**Species:**  Dragon

**Siblings** :  Yuuki Kuran

**Clan** : The Kuran Clan

**Rank:**  Royal Prince **(Alpha/Alpha)**

**Mate** : None

**Offsprings/Cubs:** None

**mythical Animal Companion:**  unknown ( **Will Appear late on** )

 

The Name Kaname Kuran, I'm A dragon-Shifter. Dark Skin with Red Eyes You Can Say That I'm The only one with this type of skin and eye color. Special one? that what Other Dragons-Shifters Said. I'm The next king of all Dragons. Some call me king or Emperor even though I'm not. the Only Family I have are my Sister Yuuki and my Friends. we live in a very big Island Surrender by Nature and in the middle of the Ocean. it's really big we have around 50 Dragons-shifters Like my Father, I'm the next in line. My parents are not longer in this world most Dragon-Shifters thing that I will choose my Little sister has the Next Queen, just like my Father did with our mother. But the Problem is that they were Soul Mates and both Were Dominants. I and Yuuki are not even soulmates and she is just 10 years old, Still, a Baby. Females Dragons mature when they are 16 years old. and males around 18 years old.

 Well, let me tell you what going to Happen now.

* * *

 In A Vey cozy Den lay asleep a Silverette Dragon, It's Had been a Month since he was found by Kaname.

"How is He?" Ask Kaname to one of his loyal followers and Friend. "He is doing Much better Kaname-Sama" reply Aido." All We Need is for him to wake Up. It has been A month since you found him. " he said, checking Zero's leg to see if The injured had Heal. "Yes, It's has been a Month" Reply Kaname Thinking about that day he brought The Silverette Dragon to his Den.

Kaname was walking toward his Den with the Silverette Dragon on his Back. Once he steps inside He was surrounded by his Friends and his sister. asking him a lot of Questions about the Dragon on his Back. ignoring them he passes them Walking straight to his Nest. Carefully placing the silver Dragon on his Nest. He was Getting Stares From his Friend and a Giggle From His Dear Sister. Yes, Kaname Did not Allow any other Dragons on his nest, not even his sister was allowed to lay on it.

Clearing his Throat to gain everyone's attention. Once he knows he got them to listen. he starts Giving orders.  "Aido I need you to Check on him until he is better."  Said Kaname "Yes, Kaname-Sama" reply Aido. Leaving The Den to go and search for herbs to use on the silverette. "Kain, Takuma, Ruka, Senri, and Rima I need you to go to the left side of the mountain. not too far from the main Cave, There you will find a cocoon made of Rose Vines. try to dig it out and bring it here and Good Luck" They all look at him with an expression on their faces That say  _"why? Good luck"_  but they stay quite only to reply with a "Yes, Kaname-Sama" and left the Cave.

Yuuki, on the Other Hand, was sitting near his nest were the silverDragon was laying. "Kaname-Oniisama is he going to be ok?" ask Yuuki with a sad Voice. " Yes, He will be fine Yuuki. I will make sure of that myself" he reply " Yuuki Could you Look after him while I'm Gone?" " Yes, Oniisama. But Why?" Yuuki ask, " Just stay with Him" Yuki just stared confused just replying with a "yes, brother"

 Kaname came out of his den to go looking for caves That were not too far from his own Den. He Spots three biggest Cave That were not so far from his. Once he enters  He start to check The inside of this Den to Make sure it was safe and secure for his mate to be. _well, this one will do for now._ he thought to himself.

He needs to make some arrangement and Bring anything he needs to make this Cave warm and build a Nest. for his soon to be Mate.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile**

Yuuki was sitting next to her brother's nest. Checking the appearance of the silver dragon lying in the nest. Yuuki Realized that this Dragon had something that makes her feel safe just from being Near him. She felt very warm beside the silver dragon.She had not felt that way since her mother died. she climbs into her brother nest to lay near the Dragon to feel that Warm she miss so much even though it was a strange Dragon that provides it But Yuuki forgot at that moment that she was not allowed to lay on her brother Nest.

A low growl was Hear near the entrance of Kaname's Den.Yuuki raised her head very quickly when she hear a very familiar voice.searching for it. Yuuki looks towards the direction of the entrance of the cave.There in the Den Entrance was her Brother.

She Stares with wide Eyes at her Brother she never saw any kind of emotions show on his Eyes. There she saw Possessive, anger, Rage, and something that surprise her the most Jealousy. What could make her brother so jealous?. she got up and left the nest to sit in front of her brother. with her head cast down. " **YUUKI!!** " she flinches at her brother's tone of voice he was angry but Why? "I told you to look after him! no to Sleep next to Him"  Said Kaname walking toward his Nest. once there he was Awe struck at the sight in front of Him but what surprise his the most was that his silverette dragon was healing some of his wounds . its was very rare for a Dominant(Alpha) dragon to have healing abilities only Omegas had that kind of power.   Kaname moves his head a little on top of the Dragons neck sniffing he got a smell that was familiar. Yuuki has imprinted on him. He sight " My Dear Yuuki did you saw him has a mother? for you to Imprint on Him,"

"Oh," _so that why I feel like that towards him_ Yuuki though " Yes, Kaname-Oniisama. I feel like that towards Him. I mean he has a dominant aura but there something more I can feel it." Kaname just nods all his anger forgotten. at that time Takuma, Serin, Rima, Ruka, And Kain and behind them was Aido with a lot of medical herbs that can be found on the Island. Aido makes his way to the Silverette Dragon checking his wounds he was surprised that most of the wound have already healed "Wow" was all he could say. _How can a Dominant have healing powers_ he Thought

It was Getting hard for Kaname not to laugh at his Friends. They were all in scratches, Mud all over they bodies its look like if they were in a mud fight. "  I Take that all of you fail to  remove the Cocoon from the ground," He said with a Smile on his face "Yes, Kaname-Sama," They all reply at the same time. "We are sorry" "It's Ok Guys you did your best" Kaname was in Awe. At the sight in front of him, Ruka and Rima have already Heal. meanwhile, the guys were stealing some herbs from Aido. Well, at least Aido brought a lot of does herbs.

"  Kaname-Sama, I have already clean all His wounds and patch them with some herbs," Said Aido. Kaname was looking at the silver Dragon deep in thoughts So he has to ask to confirm Something that was boring him in the back of his mind. so he asks " Aido is he a Dominant or a Submissive? Yuuki just Imprint on him" Aido was shocked at what he was told **_Imprint_**. of course, he is one of the best dragon Healer on this Island and one who knows well about Dynamics. But to confirm is this dragon was really a Dominant or submissive was going to be really hard since it gives both auras of an Omega and Alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki Saw Zero has a Parent More like a mother instead of a Father.
> 
> Kaname got a Little Jealous.


	4. Chapter 3:part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Part Two of where we left off. And A FlashBack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Very sorry for not updating soon. I'm Stuck At how I want this Story to end. There's Going to be a Happy Ending so don't worry about that. I'm not one for a sad one.
> 
> Also, Once Again I'm not good at following Plots. So it Will take time for me to finish other chapters. They can be short chapters or longer chapters.
> 
> There is going to be a big time skip on this Chapter.  
> well, actually only 3 months will pass. so Zero has been on the Island for 4 months now
> 
> Zero is still in his Dragon form. Why? well, He still does Not Trust Anyone on Kaname Island. Only one dragon/person Has Seen His Human Form.  
> and that is Yuuki.
> 
> Also There going to be Little Talk Between Zero and Both his Submissive & Dominant Side.  
> This is How is going to be shown
> 
> Bold Italic UnderLine: Zero  
> Italic UnderLine: Submissive & Dominant
> 
> Guys thanks for the Kudos <3 
> 
> Fell Free to Comment :3

**_TIME SKIP_ **

3 Months Later

 

Zero Was Now Sitting outside On the top of his Den. Looking at Two Bright Stars.Tears Rolling down His cheeks Remembering all does shorts and Beautiful memories of his Cubs

Tears Rolling down His cheeks Remembering all does shorts and Beautiful memories of his Cubs.

Taking a Deep Breath He sigh. He Looks Down To see His new Cub or more like Youngling, in this case, Sleeping In Between his Paws. 

Nuzzling at the Cub just to hear does little purrs that Scape from her Throat. How he has Miss so much does Purrs since the day he lost his Cubs.

well, _this is not so bad has I thought it will be._ Zero told himself. Remembering How his Submissive  & Dominant Side told him the News.

When he woke up from his slumber.

 

Now Lets Begging Should we.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Flashback_ **

_Where am I !?_ _Why It's so dark !?, My body feels so Heavy Trying to move Again._

_He felt his body Relax once He was not in panic mode._

_He Starts Opening his Eyes Slowly and Moving his body to feel any kind of injury. Once he Knows that he was Fine._

_So he Finally sits up, Looking Straight to the cave entrance._

_so he can focus his sight. once that done Zero looks down to see something or in this case Someone in front of him._

 

 

 

_"who are you?" Ask Zero to the Youngling In front of Him._

 

 

 

_"Um.... My Na... I'm Yuuki"  Yuuki told Him. She was Trembling  Not Knowing_

_How to Answer to this Dragon. She was Nervous How will She Tell Him That she Imprint on Him._

_That they were now Family not by blood but form a bond._

_Kaname Nii-San you jerk Help me!!! she mentally Screams._

 

 

_Zero Looks at the youngling Name Yuuki. seeing that she was Trembling. He lower himself to the Ground._

_and Said " Zero, My name is zero young one"_

_and_ _so he asks his next Question._

 

 

_"Where Am I?" Zero ask Given a Small smile. to calm the young Dragoness._

 

 

_" This Are my Broth-" she was cut off by another voice that did not belong to one of them._

 

 

_"This is my Territory," Kaname said Entering the Den of his silverette Dragon._

 

 

_By Instincts Zero Stands Ups and wrap his Tail on Yuuki body and pull her behind Himself_

_putting a fight stance Zero Spread his wing Ice peaks coming out from them. Vine also Coming out from the ground to for a wall around them._

_seeing this Yuuki spoke._

 

 

_"wait! he is my Brother" told Yuuki to Zero_

 

 

_Zero Stare at Yuuki Wide Eyed. He does not Know what Come over Him. Why did he protect This Youngling?_

_Trying to relax He closed his Eyes. thinking about what just happen. Once he was fine he retracts his Vines from the Ground and Ice from is Wings and Closing them._

_Now Looking at the male Infront Of Him._

 

 

_" So you are like. what, The Ruler of this Lands? A King?" ask Zero Never Putting his Guard Down._

_Looking in the Eyes of the Dragon in front of him. He was Feeling Kinda of Funny._

_Like his Body was getting warmer by the Time. I can't be in Heat so Fast No Submissive Dragon_

_Can go in Heat when They have Lost Their Offsprings._

 

_**'why? Why am I feeling Like this? '** _

 

_' He is our soul-mate Zero'_

 

**_'WHAT NO!! He is not. I would Not be Mated to another Dominant'_ **

 

_' You Can't Avoid Fate Dear Zero He is our Alpha, Mate and Protector'_

 

** _'shut it, I will not allow this, Never Again'_ **

 

_'Very Well, But Remember this Zero. Neither you or us can't Avoid This Fate'_

 

** _"Uff'_ **

 

_' Oh, By The way. This Youngling Name Yuuki is our Cub Now. Dear Zero.'_

 

** _'WHAT!!!'_ **

 

 

_"That it's Correct. I'm The Ruler Of this Lands. and No. I'm Still A prince." Answer Kaname._

_Looking at His Silverette Dragon. What's He Doing?_

 

 

_Zero Was not paying any Attention to the Dragon In front of Him. He was Staring at Yuuki. with Wide Eyes._

 

_He has To Ask._

 

_"Yuuki, Did you Imprint On me?" Ask Zero._

 

 

_Yuuki was Trembling of Fear How will she tell Him? Also, How Did he Know? That she Has Imprint On him. Kaname, on the Other Hand, Was Shocked._

_No Dominant Dragon Know When a Cub or Youngling Imprint on them._

_They only Know When They are told_ _by Does who had Imprinted on them._

 

 

_Zero Sensing Yuuki Fears and How confuse She was. He told Her what She and her brother want to Know By Accident_

_forgetting That Yuuki Brother was with them._

 

 

_"Yuuki, You Don't Have to be Afraid. Also How I did know that you Imprint On me Well I am A submissive and Dominant_

_Know As an Omega/Alpha" Zero Told Her to Calm Her Down. But Instead Getting a Reaction He did not expect._

 

 

_"WHAT!!" Shout Both Yuuki and Kaname._

 

 

**_To be continue XD_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, There you have it Zero Little FlashBack.
> 
> Also, Zero has been Getting His Heat Every 3 months Now. Because of  Yuuki's Bother (AKA Kaname) is His Soul-Mate.  
> and No he Does not allow Kaname to Mate with Him. Every Time Zero Goes Into Heat. He Covers His Den Entrance with Ice. 
> 
> No. Yuuki is not with Him in does times.


	5. Chapter 3 Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the end of Chapter 3. The story will continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Short Chapter. I want it to be long but I can't think of anything to put on the story. I'm Tying my very best to finish any chapter that I started but it's very hard Guys. More for me since I have never written a story in my whole Life. and because English is not my First Language.
> 
> Also, Feel free to comment. if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me about it. so I can improve on my writing xD
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for the late update.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and for reading :3
> 
> Oh and By the way about the Mythical animal that will appear in this Chapter is Zero companion.
> 
> * Little Info*:  
> Zero Mythical animal  
> Name: Phin  
> Gender: Female  
> Species: Phoenix  
> Phin is large Female Phoenix, Her colors are a mix of Black, Ligh Blue, and purple. she is Loyal to her master. she is loving Creature and will do anything to protect his master and does around her. just don't make her mad or she will kill anyone who threatens her Family and does she loves.

**s*~were we left off~***

 

_Zero Sensing Yuuki Fears and_ _how_ _confuse She was. He told Her what She and her brother want to Know By Accident for getting That Yuuki Brother was with them._

 

 

_"Yuuki, You Don't Have to be Afraid. Also How I did know that you Imprint On me Well I am A submissive and Dominant Know As an Omega/Alpha" Zero Told Her to Calm Her Down._

_But Instead Getting a Reaction He did not expect. "WHAT!!" Shout Both Yuuki and Kaname._

* * *

*Chuckle*

 

Zero Give a Small Laugh Remembering Their Reaction On Both Yuuki and Kaname Faces. Also his Shock for Forgetting That Kaname Was With Them.

Now They Know That He Is From a Royal Family, not just that. that he is also a Rare Dragon.(A/N: Meaning That he is The Only Male Omega/Alpha. and a Silver Dragon. One of a Kind)

He sigh. Getting lost in his own Thoughts He was not the Only one out there with the Same Ranks, Same Skin and Also he was not the Only Omega/Alpha Out there. 

Thinking about it How was His Brother Doing. He misses His Twin, How he long to be with Him at Times like this. 

Not paying Attention to his surrounding He did not Notice a Certain Mythical Animal In Front of Him.

 

_'Mas...'_

 

_'TER...'_

 

_'ZERO-SAMA!'_

 

Zero lift His Head Very Fasts that you could Almost think That his Head would Come off. _OUCH! Damn, that Hurts I should not have lifted my head like that!_ Zero scold Himself 

for Begging to Focus on his own Thoughts.

 

 

_'Phin You should have told me That you would Come to me'_   Zero told to the Mythical Animal In Front of Him.

 

 

_'My Apology Zero-Sama, But I bring News From your Brother Ichiru-Sama'_   Told The Mythical Animal Name Phin 

 

Zero Light Up At that. You Could see his Excitement just From The mention of His Twin Name.

' _What is the News Phin Do Not Keep me waiting'_ Told Zero

 

 

Phin Answer Him  _'your brother is Looking for you. Also, he already Know where you are and he will arrive in two Days Zero-Sama'_

 

 

Zero was Absorbing the Information Like a Sponge. No, no, no! His Brother Should not put a paw on this Island. It's Rare for a Silver Dragon and also an  Omega/Alpha to be Born in this World.

But Two was Very Very Rare and twins at that. Zero Started to Panic Almost Forgetting that Yuuki was Still Asleep in Between his Paws.

So he tries to relax. Once he was a little Relax he Stares to Phin on the Eyes and Told.

 

_'Ichiru should not be coming here. This Island is Inhabited By a Big Group of Dragons and Shifters. Also, is begging Rule By a Powerful Alpha Of the Kuran Clan._

_Go to Ichiru and Tell him to Go back Home. That I will go to Him. When I'm Ready. Do you Understand'_

 

_'But Zero-Sama. Ichiru-sama will Arrive in two da-'_

 

_'NO! He will not Put a Foot on This Island Now go to him. and tell Him to Go BACK!!'_

 

_'Yes, Zero-Sama'_ Once Phin Was Gone Zero lower his Head To place it Near Yuuki.

Closing his Eyes he falls Asleep On top of his cave with the Beautiful Sky Full Of Stars.

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Kaname was laying on his Nest. Thinking About how will he Win Zero Heart?. How would he Make Zero look at Him?.

What could he do to make Him Happy? Well, Yuuki is Givin Zero all her attention Same with Zero to her. That was Making Kaname Jealous of his Own Sister. He Then Hears a Voice Near his Cave entrance.

He stands up to walk to it. Seeing that his Best Friend Takuma was there.

Kaname Transform to his Humanoid Self to walk toward his Friend.

 

"Yes, Takuma is Something Wrong?" Ask Kaname. Trying to pay Attention to his Friend or to find Something to get Zero out of His Head while Talking to Takuma.

 

"Kaname I know that you have been trying to win Zero Heart For the Last Couple of Months. But Remember That Zero Lost Two Cubs and was badly Injure when he Got here. Also even if he is an Omega. He is also an Alpha. so it will be Hard to Court Him. more since he lost His Cubs. A mother Dragon would not Mate with other Dragon When they have lost their First Cubs." Takuma was Trying to Make Kaname understand That Zero would not mate with Him anytime Soon. Zero Was Not in any Condition to mate or Bond with Other Alpha. He lost his Two Cubs to his First Mate. Even Thought Yuuki Imprint on Zero he still is not Happy. Yes, He loves Yuuki But not the same way he Loved his own Offsprings.

 

Kaname was listening to Takuma. Absorbing the Information he was Receiving about his Soon to be Mate. He knows that He Can't Force Zero to bond or mate with Him. Most Dragons who Lost Their Offsprings By Death. will not mate until a Year has passed or until they Know That they are ready to Form a New Family Again.

 

"Yes, Takuma I know But it's Hard for me. He is My Soulmate, My Other Half. Also, I'm not the Only one Trying to court Him. My Other Form is Trying to make me do things that I don't Want to do until Zero is Ready" Kaname was trying to Control His Alpha Side. Not wanting to Scare Zero Away From Him or Hurt Him anyway. But his Alpha side was stubborn and want to claw his way out.

 

Listening to What Kaname was Saying Takuma Know that Kaname was Fighting his Alpha Side. Well Begging an Alpha was Hard more if Said Alpha was a powerful One. Takuma Give a sigh And spoke once again. "Yes, Kaname I know that he is your soulmate. And you need to win Against your Alpha Side. For what I Can see Zero was forced to mate at a young Age. Maybe that why he's not around other Dragons Specially Alphas."

 

"I'm Trying, I'm trying. I really do." Kaname Lower his Head. His Bangs Covering his Eyes. Not Looking at Takuma he was Lost. He really was trying his Best so he would not mess up and lost The little trust Zero has on Him. But To finally Found his Soulmate, His Mate, His Other Half and For him to do nothing but to Wait Until the right time was getting Hard Every day. some times he wants to Let go of Zero to freed Him from Him. to let Him go to were ever Zero want. But Fate was Cruel to Soulbond. Once they have found each other They can't be separate Even though they were not Mark By a mating bite. Their souls were bond before they were even born. Only death can separate them.

 

"Very well Kaname. I will See too that My self. I will not allow you to hurt Zero in any way" Told Takuma with a Hard Voice. Cold Eyes staring at Kaname. Takuma Love Zero Like a Little Brother so he will not allow anyone to hurt Him, not even His Best Friend Kaname.

 

"ARE YOU THREATENING ME TAKUMA!! I'M YOUR PACK ALPHA SHOW SOME RESPECT OMEGA!!" Kaname was angry How can he Threat him. Kaname would never hurt Zero. He loves him since the first day he lay eyes on his silverette Dragon.

 

"I'm Not Threatening you Kaname-Sama. I'm just making My self Clear. Zero has Suffer a Lot And I will not allow any other Dragon to hurt Him not even you" Takuma Told Him in a Calm Voice He knows that he has make Kaname Angry. But he needs Kaname to understand That Zero need his time to Heal.

 

"Very well. Leave Takuma. I need to be Alone."  told Kaname.

 

"As you wish Kaname-Sama" Answer Takuma Taking his Leave. He Hope that Kaname would think about everything he told him

 

With a sigh. Kaname enters his Den Walking to His Nest and lay down Closing his Eyes. wanting to forget everything that happens this Night. also so he could Dream about his Silver Dragon.

 

 

***TO BE CONTINUE***

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Not A CHAPTER.

I Will not be able to Update another Page for this story. I'm very Busy at the moment. Since I'm Looking for a Job or to apply for School. So I'm not at Home until late at night.

Also, I'm Fixing Chapter 5. I did not like how it turned out.  So there will not be other Updates for the time being. Maybe for my second Story, there will be I'm not too sure Yet.

I'm really sorry about this. and Don't worry I will continue this story but not right now.

 

 

Also, Thank you Guys for reading this Fiction and for the Kudos.

If you guys Have any Question about the Story go head and ask. I will try my best to Give you a proper Answer.

 

So See you Guys Later :3

**Author's Note:**

> Every Dragon On this FanFic Has powers.
> 
> Zero Powers:  
> Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, and Water.  
> He also Poses The Power Of Nature.( Meaning that he can Control Plants and Other Animals, NO Dragons)
> 
> Kaname Powers:  
> Thunder, Fire, Water,  
> He also Poses the Power Of Darkness( Meaning That he can Cover every place in shadows or he can hide in dark Places)
> 
> Most Dragons Only Poses One to two Powers.  
> Only The once with High Ranks Poses to 3 or 6 powers


End file.
